Something Inside
by GOYA1281
Summary: She's the kick ass beta of the pack.He's her ex's brother but a drunken one night stand brings them together unexpectedly.Can they find love for the sake of their baby?Will he imprint and leave her broken again?Can she let him in her heart and find love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does. This is how Embry and Leah from I'm a Believer and Can't fight The Moonlight get together and have their daughter Moxie. Please read the other stories so you can understand what this one is about. You don't have to but it would help. Thanks. Please enjoy.**

LPOV:

"Why did I agree to this again?" I ask my cousin Emily while being shoved into a hideous pink bride's maid dress. It's been five years since the Volturi came and I decided that life is too short to be a bitch all the time. Emily and I somewhat patched things up. Let's just say I don't want to scar the other side of her face anymore. I watch as she waddles towards me with a pair of hideous pink shoes to match this monstrosity I'm wearing. Seeing her pregnant doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. This time is a lot easier than the first time.

"You promised Kim you would take my place since I'm due any day now." She says placing a hand on her swollen belly. I'm still jealous as hell but I'm learning to let go. "Well like they say I'm always the bride's maid never the bride." I say with a sarcastic smile. "Leah everything is going to work out for you. You'll get your happy ending when you least expect it." She says sincerely. Maybe she's right. I take another look at myself in the mirror grimacing at the sight I see. The dress is strapless and pink with a tule skirt that falls just below my knees. Kim wanted the bride's maids to look like ballerinas. I should punch her in the face for making me wear this.

At least my hair looks good. Since I left Sam's pack I've been letting my hair grow back. It's not long but it falls to my shoulders. It's a bitch when I phase but at least I look a little more girly now. I have it pulled up in soft curls with a white orchid placed delicately in my hair giving me a pin up girl look. "I look like someone threw up pepto bismal all over me." I say dreading having to be a bride's maid for a third time. The first time was for Emily and Sam, then Rachel and Paul, and now Kim and Jared. "You look beautiful." I hear a deep husky voice say and I turn to see Embry in a tux.

Hmm…when did he get to be so hot?? As if he can read my mind he gives me a sexy smirk. I roll my eyes at him and say "Yeah right, like anyone can look good in this pink disaster." He chuckles softly at my remark. "So are you ladies ready? Sam sent me here to bring you two to the church." Embry says in his husky deep voice. I must be desperate if I'm finding Embry sexy. Not that he's not sexy it's just too weird. A few minutes later Emily and I are helping a panicky Kim get ready. "I'm so nervous." Kim says smoothing her simple white dress. White what I joke she's already knocked up again. Emily looks at me like I'm suppose to say something nice. Like I would ever say anything nice about an imprinted couple.

"Kim, Jared loves you very much. You know as well as I do that he will never leave you. There's nothing to be nervous about. Everything is going to go perfectly." Emily says sweetly. They already have Elijah together so I don't think Jared is going to run out on her and leave her alone to raise their son and new baby by herself. Uhh…I think I'm going to vomit. Emily looks at me again trying to get me to say something nice. "Umm….yeah you and Jared are meant to be." I say trying not to gag. "Oh thanks Leah. That means so much coming from you." Kim says and hugs me tightly. Yeah I'm sure. "So let's get this show on the road. I need a nice big drink right about now." I say wanting nothing more than to hit the open bar at the reception.

Surprise, surprise the wedding goes off with out a hitch. I sit alone at the table watching as the happy couple cut the huge cake and feed each other. I finish off my fourth rum and coke, heavy on the rum hoping to get drunk as soon as possible. I refused to take pictures not wanting a permanent reminder of me in this hideous dress. As I finish my drink a large russet hand places another in front of me. I look up and see Embry's sexy self standing there. God I need to get laid because I can't help but ogle Embry which is really sick seeing he's my ex-love of my life's brother. After the volturi left the guys decided to let Carlisle do a paternity test on them and we found out the Embry and Sam are brothers. Not to mention he's a wolf and I'm so not going there again.

"Want some company?" He asks in his alluring voice. It's deep and smooth like honey. No wonder the girls throw themselves at him. He's quite the ladies man since he started phasing. Gone is the shy lanky kid I use to know back in the day. Now he's tall and lean but well sculpted not bulky like Jacob and Quil. His skin is smooth and russet but a little lighter with a more golden tone than the rest of the boys. His large hazel eyes have flecks of green and gold and are framed with long lush lashes that I'm completely jealous of. His lips are full and pink and definitely kissable. They're so plump I just want to bite them. Yeah it's definitely been a while since I had some; even Brady and Collin are looking good to me now. Dam hormones. What can a few drinks with a fellow pack mate do?

`Embry and I spend the rest of the night drinking and talking shit about everyone there. We stumble out of the hall into the parking lot. The cool crisp air feels good on my hot skin. He pulls a flask from his jacket pocket and takes a swig of what's inside. He hands it to me and I arch my eyebrow at him. "Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" I say jokingly. He gives me a sexy smirk and says "It depends on if you wanna be taken advantage of." He says standing closer to me. I'm tall at 5'11 almost 6' but Embry is taller at 6'6". I look up at his hazel eyes and take a deep drink from the flask. What the hell? It's just sex right?

I give him his flask back and grab his hand. "Where are we going?" He asks a little shocked at my actions. "To my place so you can help me get out of this horrible dress." I say matter of factly. I can hear him swallow hard and I can't help but feel a little smug. We make it back to my small rented house in a matter of minutes. "Are you sure Leah? I…mean we don't have to…I…just…well….I want to…I just don't want things to get weird?" He stammers as I drag him to my bedroom. "Shut up it won't get weird just help me out of this fucking dress." I say impatiently. He does as I say and stands behind me pulling the zipper down slowly tracing my back with his fingers sending chills down my spine.

Thank god Rachel talked me into buying this sexy pink bra and lacy boyshorts I have on now. I turn around and let the dress fall to floor. I step out of it and kick my heels off. I look at Embry and he gives me a hungry look, his eyes darkening with lust. Dear lord this man is fine. How could I have not noticed this until now? Oh right I was fucking depressed and bitter bout Sam. What a waste of time. Before I can think too much Embry grabs me by the waist pulling me flush against him. Dam I'm so hot now. He crashes his delectable lips to mine and a searing heat passes through my body. I haven't felt anything this good in a long time.

We hungrily kiss each other while I practically rip his tux off. "You know that was a rental." He chuckles as he kisses and nips his way down my throat and collar bone while undoing my bra. I shrug my shoulders and continue ridding him of his clothes. This feels too fucking good to care right now. Soon all that is between us is his boxers and my lacy barely there boyshorts that are so tiny the bottoms of my cheeks are exposed. We continue to kiss and grope each other as we clumsily make our way to my large bed. "You on the bottom." I bark at him as I help him out of his blue boxers. He gives me a mischievous smirk and tears away my lacy panties. Fuck, I really liked those. Oh well.

I reach down and grab his hard member making him growl lowly. Whoa…he's huge. I push him back on the bed and straddle his waist. He reaches up and cups my breast tenderly. "No soft stuff I just want you to fuck me." I say huskily and he roughly grabs my hips and impales me on his hard cock. "FUCK!!" I yell throwing my head back. I rock my hips back and forth causing a delicious friction. "Fuck Leah you're so tight and wet." He groans pushing his head back in my pillows. I rock my hips faster and faster while Embry bucks under me. "Oh…oh…fuck…Em…bry." I moan. I can feel the coil bellow my belly begin to tighten causing a delicious mix of pleasure and pain.

I rock my hips a few more times then I cum hard releasing my warm juices all over his still hard member. He quickly lays me on my side and positions himself behind me. He spreads my legs pulling one back over his hip and enters my wet core slowly making me moan lowly. He's hitting all the right spots in this position making my knees weak. He kneads my breast and kisses my neck while pumping in me faster and faster. "Oh Le..ah…uhh…fuck…I'm…gonna cum soon." He grunts while thrusting harder. I reach down and start rubbing my clit while he grips my hips tighter as he cums hard releasing his seed deep in my core. I moan softly as I cum again clenching down on his softening member.

He buries his face in my neck as we both come down from our high. He pulls the blanket around us and holds me close. I'm starting to drift off when he suddenly jumps up in bed. "Shit Leah we didn't us a condom." He says worry evident in his beautiful face. I sit up hold the blanket to my bare chest. I kiss his lips softly and push his shaggy hair from his eyes. "Remember I can't get pregnant. I'm a wolf. Genetic dead end." I say my heart aching at the thought of me not being able to have kids. His face softens and he pulls me in for a tender hug. He lays us down with my head on his chest. He doesn't say anything which I appreciate. I hate when people try to tell me it's ok and I can always adopt and all the bullshit that people say to a barren woman.

He strokes my hair pulling out all the pins and the orchid and places them on my night stand while I listen to his heart beat. The warmth of his skin and the rhythm of his heart lull me into a peaceful sleep. Being in his arms like this makes me feel whole for the first time in years. I just hope things won't change too much between us. I don't want things to get awkward since we are in the same pack. Maybe just maybe I might be able to open my heart to Embry Call but there is always the chance he might imprint. Am I willing to take that chance? Time will tell.

**A/N: I hope you like this. Please Review. Embry's POV next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does.**

EPOV:

I groggily roll over and notice I'm not in my bed. I open my eyes slowly and take a look around. Fuck!! It wasn't a dream I did sleep with Leah. I just hope things won't get weird. I get up and throw on my boxers. I follow the delicious smell coming from the kitchen and see an equally delicious looking Leah in my tux shirt making French toast. She's always been hot but when she first phased she was so bitter. Now that she's let go of some of her anger and hate she's gotten even sexier.

I know my brother imprinted but I don't know how he could have given her up. No offense to Emily, but Leah is a force of nature. She's so strong and untamed and beautiful. Her almond shaped espresso colored eyes draws me in and her pouty lips the top one slightly bigger than the bottom begs to be kissed. I lean against the wall watching her gracefully move around the kitchen. It's not the food I'm hungry for. I can't help but stare at her long luscious legs and want nothing more than to have her warp them around my waist. "Stop staring at me. It's kind of creepy." She says flipping the French toast. She looks over her shoulder at me and gives me a sexy smirk.

I can definitely get use to being with her like this everyday. "I wasn't staring I was admiring." I say smoothly. She snorts at my line and sets a plate piled high with food on the table for me. I sit and she joins me with her own plate just as full as mine. We eat in comfortable silence and I'm grateful things haven't gotten weird. I help her clean up and I notice the time. "Shit I'm going to be late for patrol. Jake's gonna fucking flip out on me." I say not wanting to leave just yet. "Well since your already going to be late you might as well stay a little while longer." She says leading me to her bedroom. I can't help but lick my lips as I watch her slowly unbutton my shirt. "Are you trying to get me in trouble?" I say.

She gives me a mischievous smirk while dropping the shirt from her silky shoulders. I groan at seeing her completely bare in front of me. I let my eyes travel down the curve of her full breast down to the swell of her womanly hips and all the way to her tone legs. "Since I'm the beta of our pack I could always order you to stay with me." She says making me so hard. A picture of her as a sexy cop with handcuffs flash through my mind and I growl lowly. I tear off my boxers and stalk her to the bed. I'm the one in control now. She giggles softly as I pin her under me. She looks so soft and girly right now making my hard member twitch. Fuck patrol. I might not get another chance at having her this way. We spend the rest of the day wrapped up in each other fucking like there's no tomorrow.

_**Two months later…**_

I pull up to Leah's house parking my car in the garage so know one will see it in her drive way. We've been sneaking around for almost two months now. I really don't care what anyone thinks but she's not ready for Seth and the others to find out about us just yet. I've had to resort to singing annoying songs during my patrols so know one will pay to close attention to my thoughts. Leah has amazing mind control and I wish I had as much discipline as she has. I'm lucky I'm stuck with Quil most of the time. I just let him go on about Claire the whole time.

I walk in and find her cooking dinner. I could definitely get use to coming home to her everyday. "Hey beautiful." I say and kiss her plump lips. "Hey." She says flatly not sounding like herself. "What's the matter babe?" I ask wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her back against my chest. She relaxes against me as I place my chin on her shoulder. "I dunno. I'm just not feeling like myself. My stomach has been turning all day and I have a major headache. I feel like my cycle should be starting but I haven't had one of those since I started to phase. Even my breasts are sore." She says worry clear in her voice.

"Maybe you should have Carlisle check you out." I say wanting to help her. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with having Dr. Sparkles poking me and examining me." She says cringing a little. "It's not like you can go to a regular doctor. I'll go with you." I say kissing her temple softly. "You will." She says turning around and placing her hands on my chest. She looks at me through her lashes and for the first time she is truly vulnerable. I hug her closer to me knowing that I would do anything for her. Shit, I let myself fall completely in love with Leah Clearwater. We told each other this was just a sex thing but I can't deny that my feelings for her are more than I've ever had for any female. I know I haven't imprinted on her but I can't help but feel so right with her in my arms just like this.

"Of course I will. I'd do anything for you." I say honestly. "Ok. I'll go tomorrow." She says holding me tighter. "Have you talked to Seth?" I ask trying to change the subject. She pulls away and gives me a huge smile. My heart nearly stops at the sight. Bringing up Seth can always make Leah happy. "He's doing really well. I just talked to him this morning. He's imprinted on a girl in his history class." She says happiness for her brother shining in her coffee colored eyes. "Really? Wow. Besides Jake he's the only other one to imprint on someone not from the rez." I say with a sinking feeling.

I hate the thought of imprinting, especially now that I have Leah in my life. I don't want to hurt her. I want to be with her and I mean really be with her like a real couple and not some booty call. "Is he coming back for the holidays?" I ask as we sit down to eat the dinner she cooked. "He hopes so. He wants to bring Gloria here if he can get her to notice him. He says she's quite a spitfire. He told me she's a though Puerto Rican girl and she won't give him the time of day." She says eating more than she normally does. "He'll win her over. It's hard not to like Seth. He just makes people want to know him. He's too friendly for his own good." I say thinking fondly of my pack brother.

He's the first of the pack to leave and go to college. We're all so proud of him that he got a partial scholarship to Canisius College in Buffalo, Ny. He'll be graduating in two years with a major in mathematics. He wants to teach math at our old high school. She gives me a small smile and we finish dinner talking about Seth and his imprint. I spend the night with her not wanting to leave her since she still doesn't feel good.

The next morning we find ourselves in Carlisle's office. "So what brings you here today Leah." He asks looking at us with curiosity. "Well I haven't been feeling well for a few days. I'm always tired, I'm nauseous all the time, my breast hurt and I just feel all around awful." She says nervously. He gives her a weird look. "With what you're telling me I would say you could be pregnant." He says in his doctor tone. "Pregnant?" We both say confused as hell. "I…I…just…I…can't have a baby. I haven't had cycle since I phased and that was five years ago. It's not possible." She says trying to hold back her tears.

"You know as well as I do that in our world anything is possible. Take Edward and Bella. No one thought that they could have a child together but they did. How about I run some test just to be certain and so I can rule out some other possibilities." He says going into doctor mode. "Ok doc." She says the fear radiating from her. Pregnant, I let the word sink in. If she's pregnant then I'm going to be a father. A father? How the hell am I going to be a father when I didn't even have one?

I watch as Carlisle exams her and take samples. "You can join Jacob in the living room while I do the lab work. It shouldn't take too long. If you are hungry Esme will be more than happy to cook something for you." He says with a genuine smile and disappears to wherever it is that he does his lab work. Leah and I walk silently down the stairs both of us lost in our thought. We walk into the living room and Edward's head snaps up. _ Jacob doesn't know anything. Please don't say a word._ I say silently and he nods his head.

"Hey what are you two doing here? Everything ok on the rez?" Jacob asks as he walks in the room with a tween looking Nessie. In a few years she'll be fully grown which is still kinda freaky. _No offense Edward. _I say and he just gives me a smirk letting me know he heard me. "No everything is fine. Leah just had the stomach flu and Carlisle was just making sure she's fine." I say hoping he buys my bull shit. He shrugs his shoulders and says "Hope you feel better. I catch you guys later. I'm taking Nessie to the mall so she can get the new Jonas brothers cd." He says like it's the best fucking thing he'll ever do. Thank god I haven't imprinted especially on a kid. I don't know how Quil and Jake stand it. Edward lets out a small chuckle and I can't help but laugh with him. Leah, Jacob and Nessie look at us like were nuts but don't say anything about our silent exchange.

An hour passes but it feels like an eternity. Carlisle takes us back to his office to give us the results of his test. "I've doubled checked everything and every time I run the test it comes out that you are indeed pregnant. About six weeks to be exact with the amount of HCG you have in your blood. I would like to do an ultrasound just to be sure but there is definitely a baby. Congratulations to the both of you." He says and Leah just nods her head. "Umm…thanks Carlisle. Well…I…umm…can we come back another time to do the ultra sound. We just need a little time to wrap our minds around this." I say not really knowing how I feel about this.

Leah just looks like a deer caught in headlights right now. "Sure just give me a call when you are ready and I'll be more than happy to set that up for you. I'm not sure how a pregnancy for a shape shifter will progress but I would like to offer my services to you. I know it won't be possible for her to go to a regular hospital so I would like to help out. The sooner we do the ultra sound the better it will be for the baby." He says. I shake his hand and thank him for his offer. "I'll be sure to give you a call." I say and lead a very stunned Leah to the car.

She still hasn't said anything and it's starting to scare me. I was expecting the bitchy, loud, yelling Leah but the silent Leah is unnerving. We make it to her house and I help her inside. I sit her on the couch and I sit next to her. We sit like this for awhile. I watch her closely afraid of what is next. She takes my hand and places it on her still flat stomach. She looks at me and the tears are starting to flow. "Thank You." She says softly. I wipe her tears from her face. "Thanks for what?" I say. "For giving me what no one else could. Thanks for making me a mother." She says and kisses me softly.

We spend the rest of the night lying in bed with our hands intertwined and placed on her belly. My baby in there. Wow. I just hope that I can be the man Leah needs. I want nothing more than to spend my life raising our baby together and being a family. "I love you." I whisper as she sleeps snuggled close to me. Something deep inside me tells me that this is the path I should be on and no magical mythical power of imprinting is going to change that. I can't let it. I won't let it.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Leah's POV. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does.**

LPOV:

I lay wrapped in Embry Call's strong warm arms. How could everything change so much in two short months. Me pregnant something I thought would never be possible. Maybe this is some sort of dream and I'll wake up barren and alone. Then I hear Embry barely whisper he loves me. Do I love him? I think about my future and I can easily see us together with our little baby running around in the front yard of our little blue house with white shutters and a small flower garden. That would be heaven on earth.

I know I said I only wanted this to be a sex thing but somewhere along the way I fell in love with him. I fell in love with his cocky, sweet, sexy, funny and surprisingly tender persona. He's everything I could want and more but there is one small thing that could take it all away from me. Imprinting. Imprinting already took one love from me leaving me broken and torn. Am I strong enough to go through that again? Please god for once in my life let me have my happy ending. I snuggle closer to his warm body feeling for the first time in years whole and loved. I drift off to sleep with dreams full of a sweet little girl with my eyes and Embry's smile.

_**One month later…**_

I rush to the bathroom yet again today. The morning sickness is a bitch. We still haven't said anything to anyone just yet. I'm amazed we haven't let it slip. Today is my appointment with Dr. Sparkles to see how my pregnancy is coming along. There's also a bonfire later for Seth when he comes home sometime today. I try to squeeze myself into my jeans when the button goes flying off and almost hits Embry in the eye. I'm not a crier but these dam mood swings have me going every which way. Embry gets the brunt of my temper tantrums but he takes it all with a smile. God I love this man. Any guy that can deal with my temper is a keeper.

I sit on the bed the tears flowing making me angrier that I can't stop crying. "Baby what's the matter." Embry says sweetly brushing my hair from my face. "What's the matter? Look at me. I can't fit my clothes anymore and my breast hurt all the time. I can't stop fucking crying. I never cry but now I cry at fucking everything. I cried today because Bobby Flay lost another throw down. He hardly wins." I yell the tears coming again just thinking about it. I sound like I lost my mind. Embry looks at me wide eyed trying not to laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh or I'll phase right now and kick your fury ass for knocking me up with your mega wolf sperm." I yell. "Leah?" I hear my baby brother say standing in the doorway of my bedroom with his terrified imprint. Fuck!! She doesn't know. "Seth it's good to see you man." Embry says trying to act cool about everything. Seth is glaring at Embry and starts to shake. Oh my fucking god please don't let him phase in my house. "You fucked my sister!!" Seth growls and starts to shake more violently. Poor Gloria is backing away slowly with fear in her brown eyes.

"Seth calm down or I'm gonna have to get Jake here." I say trying to stop my brother from exploding into the sandy colored wolf I adore in front of his imprint. "Leah he can imprint and leave you hurt again. I don't want you hurt again." He says his eyes softening slightly. Embry being protective of me and our baby steps in front of me and crouches down slowly causing Seth to growl loudly. "You need to get outside now Seth. I won't let you hurt Leah and my baby." Embry says staring down my brother. Well that was the fucking wrong thing to say.

Seth shakes violently and I know he's too far gone now. I push past him as fast as I can and grab Gloria by the arm. I drag her to the living room tossing her behind the couch. I grab my cell and call the Cullen's knowing Jake will be there. I can hear the familiar ripping and popping sound knowing that both of them have phased in my bedroom pissing me off more now. I can hear a frightened Gloria start to cry at the sound of growling and snapping coming from my bedroom.

The phone rings and Emmett picks up. "Hey leech I need you to tell Jake to get his furry ass over to my house before Seth and Embry kill each other." I say as fast as I can. "Whoa wait a minute mutt what do you want me to do?" He says. "Look Emmett I don't have time to explain I just need Jake to get here now." I growl into the phone. "Ok, ok." He says before I hang up. I pace the living room floor hearing the growling and snapping getting more violent. I can only imagine what is going on in their heads. I'm almost tempted to phase but Carlisle told me not to until he made sure that the baby and I were ok.

Fifteen minutes later I hear Jacob's rabbit pull into the drive and I can see him and Quil get out the car. I run and fling open the door. "What the fuck is going on. Emmett told me there was an emergency." Jacob says annoyed that he had to part from his precious Nessie. "What took you so long? I need you to phase and order Seth and Embry to phase back." I say pushing him to the back yard. Quil jogs past us stripping his clothes then exploding into his chocolate brown wolf self. Before I can say anything else both Seth and Embry come barreling through the window taking most of the wall of my bedroom with them. Shit!! How am I going to explain that to my landlord?

"What the fuck?" Jacob yells before stripping and joining Quil in trying to separate them. Jacob barks loudly making me cringe a little. Even in my human form I can still feel the alpha tone to his commands. The two fighting wolves stop and slowly change back to their naked human bodies. "Mierda ¡Dios mío!" I hear a voice behind me say. I turn to see a wide eyed Gloria clutching her crucifix and making the sign of the cross. Good going little brother. Scar you soul mate for life.

I run in the house and come out with two towels so these idiots can cover themselves. Jake and Quil grab their shorts in their mouths and head to the trees. Seth looks at Gloria sadly. He walks towards her but she steps back. "Don't come any closer. No sé lo que eres." She says looking scared shitless. Seth stops in his tracks and looks so torn staring at her. I pat his back softly trying to comfort him. He keeps his eyes on her silently begging her to understand.

Jacob heads towards me looking very pissed off. Great. "You take Gloria down to first beach. We're meeting Sam and the rest of his pack there. The elders and Carlisle will be there as well. It seems you two have a lot of explaining to do." Jacob says using his alpha voice. I groan inwardly. This was not the way I wanted to tell everyone the happy news. Embry walks up to me and kisses me in front of everyone. "You have now idea how long I wanted to do that." He says smiling at me. "Well I'm glad some one is getting enjoyment from this." I say rolling my eyes. He chuckles softly before kissing me again then takes off to change into some clothes. I can't help but smile watching his sexy ass walk towards the woods where I know he'll be stripping the towel off so he can phase. I'm half tempted to go after him and do some very dirty things to him.

Seth stands there huffing and glaring as I think my oh so naughty thoughts of Embry. I shake my head to clear my mind. "You need to calm down and get dressed. You're going to keep scaring her if you don't get your shit together." I hiss at him remembering his frightened imprint. He looks at me then to Gloria. His face softens as he heads into what's left of my house. "Come with me. I won't hurt you. It seems my brother didn't explain everything to you about himself." I say guiding a hesitant Gloria to my car. I drive slowly towards first beach not wanting to deal with everyone at once.

Gloria doesn't say anything; she just stares out the window still clutching her tiny gold crucifix. I could never understand how these regular girls can become so accepting of these guys. I'm a fucking wolf and I'm still not completely comfortable with it. It amazes me how Emily and Kim can so easily accept Jared and Sam. Claire on the other hand won't know any different. She's growing up with her own personal wolf at her side. How my cousin Mary let Quil anywhere near Claire just baffles me. Not that Quil would ever hurt Claire it's just really weird for a sixteen year old boy to suddenly have undying devotion for your two year old. I secretly think she hopes Quil with hook up with her and not her now seven year old daughter.

"Are you like…like them?" Gloria says her voice soft sounding like a scared child. "Unfortunately yes my ancestors thought it would be nice to fuck my life by giving me the ability to shift into a giant dog." I say matter of factly. She just looks at me the fear still present in her light brown eyes. I take a good look at her as I park my car. She's very beautiful reminding me of one of Claire's bratz dolls. Her eyes are large and her nose is small and her lips are ridiculously full and pouty. She can even give that blonde bloodsucker a run for her money. She's short really short barely 5'2" I would guess. She's very curvy and her shoulder length medium brown hair springs into soft looking cork screw curls. Her skin is a golden tan which complements Seth's russet tone nicely. All in all I would say my brother is a lucky guy if he's able to win her over again.

I take a petrified Gloria by the arm and lead her down towards were Sam and his pack along with Billy, my mom; Old Quil, Emily and Kim are waiting. Why don't we just broadcast this to the whole fucking reservation? "Who's this?" Sam asks his voice hard and intimidating. I can feel Gloria cringe next me. "Way to go Sam, scar the girl even more. She's Seth's imprint." I growl at him. "I'm…I'm…what?" Gloria stammers looking completely confused and scared. Why did I get stuck explaining this mess to her? "Look, Seth and you are soul mates. It has to with us being able to turn into wolves." I say as she scans the beach looking at everyone like they're all going to go wolf at any moment.

"My brother can explain this better to you when he gets here." I say dragging her over towards Emily and Kim. I leave her to bond with the other wolf girls and head towards my mother. I wanted to tell her in private and not in front of everyone but I guess I'm just going to have to suck it up. I sit next to my mother and l try to answer all her questions about Gloria. Suddenly Jake, Quil, Seth, Embry and Dr. Sparkles come from the woods. The other pack tense up with Carlisle being here. "Easy." Sam says and the young ones settle down. Seth tries to talk to Gloria but she huddles closer to Emily still to scared to look at him. My heart breaks for my little brother. Just when I find love he might lose his.

"Alright Jake everyone is here. What is this all about?" Sam says acting very much the alpha he is. "This is all Leah and Embry. Let them explain to everyone." Jakes says still pissed that I didn't come to him and tell him sooner. I admit that it was a shity way to find out but I was planning on telling him after Carlisle made sure that everything was ok first. I glare at him for making me do this. I stand and Embry stands with me grabbing my hand intertwining our fingers. I can't help but smile. Seth lets out low growl and Jake puts a hand on his shoulder trying to keep him calm.

Sam looks at us and I can see a small tinge of jealously in his coal black eyes. "Well…umm….you see…Embry….well…I…ok." I stammer not sure what to say. Embry thankfully takes it upon himself to deliver the happy news. "Leah and I are having a baby." He says beaming at me. My mom shrieks with excitement as does Emily while everyone just stares at us in disbelief. At least two people are excited for us.

Dr. Sparkles speaks up and every one turns to listen. "Yes I can confirm that Leah is about 10 weeks along now. I've been asked to be her physician during her pregnancy. I assure you that everything is going smoothly. I'll be doing an ultra sound for her later today." He says. "Oh I'm so happy baby girl." My mom says hugging both me and Embry. "If it's ok Dr. Cullen I would like to be with Leah when she has the ultra sound." Sue asks Carlisle. "Of course it will be just fine. If there aren't any more questions I'll be heading back to the hospital. I'll see you two later at my house." He says shaking Embry's hand and disappearing through the woods.

"How could you? Don't you know you could imprint and were would that leave Leah and the baby?" Sam grounds out to Embry. "I would never hurt Leah the way you did." Embry seethes at his older brother. Sam winces a little at his words but doesn't back down. "You have no idea what I went through. You haven't imprinted so you wouldn't know." He says through gritted teeth. "I love her enough to know I would never leave her." Embry yells at him. "You say that now but wait till you imprint. You won't be able to ignore those feelings for long." Sam says darkly. "I've already found my soul mate and I don't need some mythical force to tell me who to love." Embry says making my heart swell at his words.

The brothers stare each other down. "Sam just be happy for them. They both deserve to be happy and I think they make a great couple. I couldn't be happier for the two of you." Emily says giving me a small smile. For the first time in a long time I don't hate her. Maybe it's my hormones but I give her a tight hug missing our closeness. Sam just glares at us and walks away trying to calm himself down. "Give him some time. He just doesn't want history to repeat itself." Emily says and walks after him. I guess I can understand where he's coming from but I won't let him ruin this for me and Embry. Embry pulls me close and I melt into him. "I love you too."I say for the first time. His smile is so huge I'm afraid he'll break his face. As long as we have each other we can make it through this. I just know deep down inside this is what is meant for me.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up a very hormonal pregnant Leah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I don't own twilight. SM does.**

EPOV:

It's midnight and I'm currently standing in seven eleven trying to find one very hormonal Leah chocolate ice cream and salt and vinegar chips. She likes to mix them together and she always seems to want them in the middle of the night. After I pay I grab my purchases and rush home hopefully not pissing her off. Sometimes I'm to afraid to come home. Leah moved in with me after that whole confrontation with Seth two months ago.

Poor guy is still having a hard time winning over Gloria. I know they will eventually get together. Imprinting pretty much guarantees that. Imprinting I hate that word. I'm lucky I still haven't. I couldn't picture my life without Leah and our baby. I ask her to marry me everyday and everyday she says no. She says it'll be easier just in case I imprint so we don't have to go through a divorce but I want nothing more than for her to be my wife.

Tomorrow we get to find out what we're having. A son would be nice but I really want a daddy's girl with Leah's eyes. I can easily picture a feisty little girl like her mom running around causing all kinds of trouble. I can't help but smile at the thought. When I reach the house I quickly make my way inside not wanting Leah to go off on me for taking my sweet time.

I walk into the kitchen and Leah is there sitting at the table flipping through a magazine. "Hey how are my two favorite people doing?" I ask setting the bag on the counter. "Starving, what do you think?" She snaps at me. Fuck!! Tonight is going to be one of those nights. I turn and hand her the chips and ice cream with a spoon. She snatches the spoon and ice cream from my hands. I lean against the island and watch her as she hungrily digs in. "What!" She barks at me with a mouth full of chips and ice cream.

"Nothing I was just thinking about you and the baby." I say not wanting to piss her off. "OK." She snaps at me and continues to devour the whole gallon of ice cream and big bag of chips. I keep staring at her and she is so sexy being pregnant. She doesn't even know what she does to me. Her breast are fuller and her hips are wider giving her an hour glass shape and her once flat stomach is starting to become round with my child. We haven't had sex in a month and I have never gone this long without it.

I was definitely a bit of a man whore before Leah but now she's all I want. I can feel my jeans get tighter just watching as her pouty lips wrap around the spoon. It's amazing how sexy someone can look while eating. "It's kind of stalkerish the way you keep on staring at me." She growls at me still focused on the magazine on the table. "I can't help it. Your so sexy looking right now." I say cockily. She snorts at my statement but doesn't say anything.

Looks like I'll be taking care of my self in the shower again tonight. Poor wolfie has had to put up with my hand for the last few weeks. I strip off my shirt as I walk into our bedroom leaving Leah to her eating while I ease some of this tension I've been having. I turn on the shower and finish undressing. I step into the cool water welcoming its relief from my hot skin. I put my head under the water and place my hands on the tile. I relax my muscles and let the naughty images of Leah pass through my mind as wolfie starts to harden.

My favorite fantasy is Leah as a sexy cop complete with handcuffs and thigh high leather boots. Yup that got wolfie's full attention. I start to stroke myself missing the warmth between her thighs. I stroke myself faster not getting the satisfaction I needed. I'm pleasantly surprised to feel Leah behind me. I turn to see her all naked and sexy. She doesn't say a word just kisses me roughly. I can still taste the salt from the chips on her lips.

I gently push her against the tile wall wanting desperately to feel her soft body against mine. It's been far too long for me. Her body is softer and less muscular since becoming pregnant. She feels amazing to me. Her hands tangle into my shaggy wet hair and I run my hands up and down her soft curves. I place my hand on her belly and suddenly I feel something. I jump back with my hand still placed on Leah's stomach. I look her in the eyes and she just gives me a small smile.

"Was that the baby?" I ask completely dumbfounded. "Yeah, she's been pretty active the past few days." She says holding my hand to her small baby bump. "She?" I ask looking in her shining dark eyes. "Yeah I think it's a girl. I don't know. I just feel like it's a girl." She says smiling brightly. I pull her in my arms and kiss her with all the love and passion I have for her. "Let's take this to the bed." She says breathlessly. All I do is nod my head. Finally wolfie and I will be getting some action.

I lay her gently down on the bed the water from our skin dampening the sheets. She looks so beautiful while I place soft kisses all over her slender throat and shoulders. He soft hands run up and down my back lighting a fire in my lower belly. It's been too long an I'm way to impatient to deal with foreplay right now. I push her legs apart and thrust hard and deep in her hot sex groaning at how warm and tight she feels.

"Fuck Leah." I growl in her ear and I can feel her nails dig roughly into my back. I love when she's scratches my back. It lets me know I'm doing a good job of pleasing her. I pull one of her legs higher up as I pound into her making her whimper and moan. I set a slow forceful rhythm deviling deeper in her warm core with each thrust. This is pure heaven. "Oh...uhh...Em...yes..yes..uhh." Leah grunts as I continue with my thrusting. "Fu...ck."I growl as I cum hard bringing her over the edge with me. I roll over bringing her close to me and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly she jumps up and into the bathroom. I can hear her throwing up in the sink. I pull on some sweats and run to the kitchen to grab her some saltines and a can of ginger ale. She still has some morning sickness. Why anyone calls it that I don't know because she has it all day. I walk back into the room and find Leah on the bed in a t-shirt curled into a ball. "Hey are you OK? I brought you some crackers and ginger ale for your stomach." I say softly not wanting her to get pissed off.

She looks at me and glares. Too late she's pissed. "Just put them on the night stand." She says her voice hard and cold. "Maybe we can talk to Carlisle tomorrow about your morning sickness. Maybe he can give you something for it." I say trying to make things better. I was wrong. She sits up and if looks could kill I would be dead.

"This is all your fault!! I was fine and then you had to start touching yourself in the shower and I got turned on and then with all the moving and panting my stomach just started to flip flop!! I blame you!" She says meanly her jaw tight and her eyes burning. Then her bottom lips starts to tremble and her eyes begin to water. FUCK!! Crying Leah is scarier than yelling Leah. I can handle yelling Leah but a crying Leah is a whole other story.

I sit next to her on the bed and pull her into my arms. I rub her back soothingly as she continues to let the tears run down her cheeks silently. I don't know what to say to her. I'm too afraid it will be the wrong thing. Before I can figure out what to say to her she starts rubbing my thigh and inching her hand upwards towards wolfie. What The Fuck!! One minute she's crying and now she wants to fuck? Her mood swings have my head spinning.

I decide it's better to just go with it and not fight her about this. I let her take control and just shut my brain off. I focus on her soft curves and supple lips. I let the wolf in me take control and it feels so dam good. I enjoy the feel of her silky thighs as she rides me hard and fast. Sex with Leah is always so good. Better than any other female I've had. With her I don't have to be too careful. She's a wolf like me and is a lot more stronger than normal humans.

I grip her hips tighter as I cum hard while her walls clench down on me milking me for everything I'm worth. I'm breathless and spent. I lean up to kiss her but she jumps off of me and heads to the shower before I can. I lay there feeling so used but blissfully used. She can use me anytime she wants. I fall asleep quickly with thoughts of what tomorrow will bring me. Soon I'll know what the future holds for me. A son or a daughter. I'm almost out when Leah slides into bed next to me throwing her leg over my hip and wrapping her arms around my waist. Hmm...this is what I need. Her and my baby.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Things at home are kind of crazy. A fellow sailor on my husband's ship passed away so the whole division was devastated. Things have finally settled down here. I hope you enjoy this. Please Review. Thanks so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does.**

LPOV:

I finish combing my hair and pull it into a messy bun. I swipe on some carmex and grab my keys and purse. I hop into Embry's truck and drive towards Dr. Sparkle's vampire den. Embry's meeting me there after his patrol so we can finally find out the sex of our baby. I'm at five months and I'm more than ready to have her. Her, she, girl. Yup I definitely think it's a girl. I don't know how I can tell but it's just a feeling I have deep inside. I'm excited about the thought of having a pretty little girl with Embry's smile.

I pull into the Cullen's long ass drive way and take a deep cleansing breath. I hate coming here not because of the Cullen's anymore but because of that god awful smell they have. It's worse now that I'm pregnant. I head to the door and the little pixie swings it open before I could knock. "Hey Alice." I say as she lets me in.

"Hi Leah." She says with a mischievous grin. Oh no she's planning something. "What do you want pixie." I ask knowing that it can't be good. "Well since you ask I was wondering if you would let me plan your baby shower. Bella's pregnancy was so terrible that I wasn't able to throw one for her." She rambles making my head hurt. She looks at me expectantly.

"Your going to keep bothering me till you get your way, aren't you?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer. She nods her head yes and I just give in. Pregnancy is making me too soft. "Fine, whatever just don't bother me with the details. Just feed me and I'll be ok." I say dreading having to sit through a horrible baby shower. I hate pastel colored streamers and balloons and those terrible games they make you play. Alice's face lights up like a hundred watt light bulb.

"Oh don't worry Leah I'm going to take care of everything. It's going to be perfect, pretty in pink perfect." She squeals bouncing excitedly in place. Huh?? Did she just say pretty in pink? Does that mean I'm having a girl? "Did you just say pink? As in I'm having a girl _pink?_" I ask a little stunned. Her eyes get wide like golden saucers and she just looks at me. "OH…umm…oops…I didn't mean to say that. It's just I had a vision earlier of myself buying pink party decorations." She says and nervously bites her lip seeming more human right now.

"Oh." Is all I can say as Embry walks in the living room with Rachel and her son Rocco. He's an adorable three year old that is a perfect mix of Rachel and Paul except for his large blue eyes. I nod weakly at them still stunned by Alice's words. I sink down on the soft white couch and let it sink in. I Leah Clearwater am having a little girl. Embry sits down next to me his eyes full of worry. I smile at him letting him know that things couldn't have been more perfect right now.

He relaxes a little bit as Esme enters the living room beaming a huge dimpled smile at Rocco. She has been oddly attached to Rocco since he was born. Jake told me once it was because of his large sapphire blue eyes that reminded her of her son that she lost all those years ago. Alice looks around at everyone then says "Well…a…yeah…I'm going to leave and get started on this party planning." She dances out the room whispering something softly to Esme as she passes by. Esme beams at us a sweet dimpled smile and I know what Alice told her.

"It was nice seeing you Leah but I really need to get going or I'm going to be late for work." Rachel says then turns to Esme. "Thanks Esme for watching Rocco today." Rachel says handing over a smiling Rocco to Esme. "Your welcome and you know it's no trouble at all for me. Isn't that right sweetie?" Esme coos to Rocco and he just snuggles close to her blowing air kisses to Rachel as she leaves. "Come on sweetie lets get you some chocolate chip cookies." Esme says to Rocco making his blue eyes light up. She glides out the room leaving me and Embry alone to wait for Carlisle.

"What's got you so smiley and glowing today?" Embry asks with an amused look in his eyes as he places his warm hand on my growing belly. Huh? I hadn't even realized I was still smiling. I almost forgot what it was like to be this happy. "Nothing it's just nice to see how Esme is with Rocco. I just wish I'm half as motherly as she is." I say not wanting to give away what Alice told me. I know Embry said he would be happy no matter what we have but deep down I know he wants a daddy's girl so badly.

Just when things are going so good the other shoe has to drop. Jacob comes bounding in with a frightened looking preteen Nessie. "Embry we got to go. There are some unwanted leeches running the treaty line." Jacob huffs breathlessly. "Em…don't go." I say not wanting him to get hurt. He sighs heavily. "Leah you know I have to go. I know if you weren't pregnant right now you would be already phased." He says kissing me softly on the forehead. "I know…I just want you to be careful." I say the anxiety rising in me. He promises me he will be just fine and that he wouldn't be leaving me and our baby anytime soon.

Esme walks back into the living room and asks Nessie and me to join her. I watch as Embry and Jacob leave then head to the kitchen. If you would have told me five years ago that I would be pregnant and hanging out in the kitchen with mama vamp Esme while she's babying sitting a wolf's cub with a vampire human hybrid I would have laughed right in your face. It amazes me how things have changed since first becoming a wolf.

Nessie and I help Esme cook dinner to keep our minds off of what the rest of the pack is doing. The house is unusually quiet since Blondie and Emmett went on vacation. She left when she found out I was pregnant not wanting to be around me I guess. I couldn't blame her. Before I was pregnant I hated being around Emily, Kim and Rachel showing me everything I couldn't have until now.

The time is dragging making me more and more anxious."Leah if you're not feeling well you can lie down in Edward's old room. I'm sure he won't mind." Esme says while cleaning up a chocolate covered Rocco. He reaches out for her and she picks him up from his booster chair. He cuddles close to her and holds tight to one of her caramel colored curls while she pats his back soothingly as his blue eyes become heavy with sleep. "I'm fine. I'm just not use to being the one left behind, you know." I say hating feeling like the good little wife barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen while my man is out protecting our land.

I go back to the living room and watch as Esme dotes and fawns over a sleepy Rocco. I still don't understand the connection the two have. He's adores Esme just as much as she adores him. It makes me wonder if someday when he's a wolf if he might imprint on her. Hell crazier things have happened. I loath the thoughts of imprinting and try to push them away. The anxiety making my stomach turn into knots.

I'm so anxious and irritated I can feel the wolf in me begging to come out. It takes all of my control not to go out and phase just to know what is going on. Just when I feel like I'm going to lose it Jake and Quil bust through the doors with Jared and Paul carrying a wounded Embry close behind. "Alice!! I need you to get Carlisle as soon as possible." Jake yells more loudly than he should in house full of creatures with super human hearing.

Nessie rushes in the room and Esme hands a sleeping Rocco to her and makes room for an injured Embry to be placed on the floor. I race to his side feeling like the weight of the world has just been placed on my shoulders. The mixture of fear, anger and the rusty metallic smell of his blood make my head spin.

"Embry." I barely whisper trying not to cry and get worked up. Embry looks at me gritting his teeth in pain but trying not to show it. "I'm fine Leah. It looks a hell of a lot worse than it is." He says flinching a little with each slight movement his body makes. "You not fine Embry. How the fuck can you say that? Look at you?" I yell at him my anger rising with each passing moment.

"Leah really I'm ok. Nothing Carlisle can't fix." He huffs between grimaces of pain. I can feel the tears start which make me angrier. I hate crying, especially over a man. "I hate you." I say wiping the tears from my eyes. "No…uhh…you don't. You..mmm…love me." Embry says cockily trying not to wince at the pain. I push his shoulder lightly and his jaw clenches in pain. SHIT!! "Opps…I'm sorry." I say my eye going wide with fear that I hurt him more.

"Don't worry. I'll probably be healed by the time Doc gets here." Embry sighs trying not to move too much. He was right by the time Carlisle and Alice came back Embry's bones had all healed the wrong way. It took an hour for Dr. Sparkles to re-break and set all the bones straight.

"How are you feeling Leah?" Carlisle asks sincerely. I still can't get over how nice and welcoming the Cullens have been with us. "Good. Just a little tired." I say feeling the stress of the day finally hitting me. "How bout I exam you just to make sure the baby is doing fine." He says and leads me to his office/hospital room. By the time I changed and got onto the exam table Embry hobbles his way in the room.

"You shouldn't be moving around." I say worried but happy that he's here with me. "A coven of blood thirsty leeches couldn't keep me away from seeing my baby." He says sweetly then carefully sits down next to me wincing the whole time. Carlisle knocks and comes in seeming just as excited as we are. He's been collecting data on all the wolves and hybrids for the past few years. So doing this stuff makes him like a kid in a candy store.

He pulls out the 4d ultrasound machine. He lifts the gown over my swollen belly and applies that cold goopy gel all over. He then takes the wand and starts to rub it over my bump and we immediately hear the fast whooshing sound of our baby's heartbeat. "The heart beat is strong. I'm going to try to get a good view of the fetus." He says studying the image on the screen.

I take a look at Embry and he's completely mesmerized by the tiny person on the screen. I look as well and I can't help but tear up seeing our precious baby. "Do you know what it is Doc?" Embry asks still not taking his eyes off the screen. "Hmm…let me see. Well congratulations dad it's a girl." Carlisle beams at us pointing to the spot I assume is my daughter's girly parts. "A girl…a girl…I'm…we…having a girl." Embry says the smile on his handsome face is so huge.

Carlisle excuses himself to make a copy of the sonogram for us. Embry kisses me softly the joy just emanating from his whole being. "Are you happy?" He asks me tenderly. I nod my head not able to speak. He kisses me again putting all his love and happiness in it. "Yes..i'm so unbelievably happy." I say feeling like I could just float away with how light and carefree I feel right now. Even with Embry getting hurt this still has to be one of the best days of my life so far. I know that as long as I have Embry and our baby girl there will be many more to follow and for once the thought of imprinting has been pushed to the back of my mind.

It will always be there but for once I won't let it ruin my happiness. I'm just going to go with it and see what comes our way for better or for worse because no matter what I have the best part of Embry. His daughter and no one can take that from me not even an imprint.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I hope you like this. Please Review. Up next Baby makes three.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does.**

EPOV:

_"You know Jake you have the worst fucking timing." _I say to Jake as we search out the leech.

_"What was I suppose to do man? I couldn't leave Nessie alone to fight some leech. She is my first priority." _He says to me as if I had no clue what an imprint means.

_"I fucking know that. Leah and the baby are my priorities and I should be there to find out what my kid is." _I bark at him fully annoyed with this imprinting shit.

_"Why don't both of you just shut the fuck up."_ Quil says successfully quieting the both of us.

_"Sam says he's sending Jared and Paul to help out." _Jack says after communicating with Sam. It's weird not having them in my head all the time now.

We stay quite and focus on the task at hand. Quil quickly picks up the vamps scent and we go racing towards it. It's been awhile since the last vamp came through these parts. I feel a little out of practice. Just as we are about to break through the trees into the clearing I'm taken by surprise by a second bloodsucker. FUCK!! How the hell did we miss this?

The ice bitch knocks me into a tree and I can hear the sickening pop of my shoulder being dislocated. I yelp a little but scramble to my feet just as she pounces on me again. I can see the others fighting three more vamps. The fuckers ambushed us. I suck it up and start the chaotic dance we do when fighting. I lunge and she jumps back. We circle each other and then she lunges and I snap back at her. We're like this for a while till she get's fed up and just barrels towards me.

I brace for the impact and grab hold of her arm as she collides with me breaking several ribs. I try to shake the pain off as I bite down hard on the leech's arm. The metallic ripping sound of her arm coming off fills the air. She screams and tries clawing at me but I seem to be getting the upper hand. We roll on the ground both trying to fight for dominance.

I have her finally pinned under my large paws. She's fiercely kicking and flailing around as I begin to tear her apart. She punches me hard one last time breaking my arm before I snap her head off. I collapse to the ground broken and bruised finally letting the pain take over. Paul rushes over and collects the bitch's body parts and takes them to a growing pile of limbs. He phases back and searches for his cutoffs. He finds what he's looking for and lights the pile on fire.

I lay for a moment on the forest floor trying to calm down enough to phase back. I eventually do and the pain is just too fucking much. Paul and Jared come over and help me up and I gingerly pull on my cutoffs trying not to move too much. Jared gently places my hurt arm over his shoulders and Paul does the same. Jacob still in wolf form is in front while Quil in his wolf form stays in back of us just in case another vamp tries to attack us.

We make it to the Cullens in no time. I can already start to feel my broken body start to heal. It's going to hurt like a bitch when Carlisle has to re-break my bones. I cringe at the thought. I'm so focused on my pain that I don't even realize that we are already inside. I can see Leah and I hate that she has to see me like this. I try to joke with her but she is just too pissed. She says she hates me but I know that's all a front. She loves me just as much as I love her.

Fifteen minutes later I'm in Carlisle's office trying not to scream too much as he breaks and resets my arm, ribs and ankle. My whole body is aflame as my super healing starts repairing my injuries. Calisle tells me he will check Leah and the baby to make sure that everything is going the way it should be. I rest for a little while before I say screw it and head over to the makeshift exam room he has set up.

I hobble my way in and Leah's face lights up. God I love this woman. I take a seat carefully next to her wincing slightly. Leah frowns a little but I quickly reassure her that there is no other place I would rather be right now. Carlisle comes in and I take Leah's hand as he starts the ultrasound. The sound of our baby's heart beat immediately fills the room. The loud whooshing sound calms me a little as I stare at the screen. I'm completely mesmerized by the tiny figure on the monitor.

The baby is in profile and I can clearly see it sucking its tiny thumb. I can hardly contain my smile as I watch my child with unabashed wonderment. Before I can think the words go flying out of my mouth asking Carlisle if it was a boy or a girl. He happily informs me that I will be having the little girl I wanted so badly. If I could I would be doing cartwheels all over the dam place because that's just how incredibly happy I am. In a few short months my daughter will be here and I'm completely blown away.

I ask Leah if she's happy and the look alone on her face tells me just how happy she really is. I love her so much. Life couldn't be more perfect right now. I have my two special girls in my life. My girls…I like the sound of that.

**A/N: I know this is short but I know there were some questions as to how Embry got hurt. I hope you liked this look into how Embry is thinking. Please Review. I will be updating soon which will include crazy Alice's baby shower and the upcoming birth of baby Moxie. **

**I also had questions about the baby. For those of you that haven't read I'm a Believer and Can't Fight the Moonlight this story is a tie in with those. This story takes place five years before I'm a Believer takes place. If you do read I'm a Believer in chapter 8 you get introduced to a five year old Moxie. In the story Can't Fight the Moonlight you get to see a teenage Moxie, she is best friends with the main character Sienna and she is very much like her mother.**

**I also had questions about Rocco and Esme. Esme is very attached to Rocco and has told many of her family members it is because his large blue eyes remind her so much of the son she lost. Esme's granddaughter Sienna from Can't fight the Moonlight makes a reference to it in chapter 9….**

_**SPOV:**_

_**I'm surrounded by the pack trying desperately not to lose a finger trying to get some food. God these guys are pigs. I hear the back door open and in come my cousin Rocco. He has spent the past few days with Grandpa Billy in Seattle at the hospital there so the rest of us can train. "Hey Rocco so how's papa doing?" I ask. "He's good they just wanted to run some routine test because of his diabetes. He should be able to come home tomorrow." He says snatching a potato from my plate. "Hey get your own food mutt!!" I say jokingly.**_

"_**Fine I see how you are cuz." He says and makes his way over to grandma Esme. He says she's his favorite vampire because she can cook and looks like an angel. He easily dwarfs her small form. He pulls her into a big hug and she gushes over him. She babies him way too much. He sits at the table and she places a large plate of food in front of him that she saved just for him. She told me once that his big sapphire eyes reminded her of her son's. I think that's why she is so attached to Rocco.**_

**I hope this clears up some of your questions. Feel free to PM me if you have any other questions. I really love these character and especially my OC's. Thanks again and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything twilight related. SM does.**

LPOV:

_**3 months later….**_

I groggily wake up to two warm arms wrapping around me. I love the way Embry feels and how he makes me feel. The last three months have passed by in a flash. Everything has been so hectic with trying to get everything done before our little girl comes in the world. With each passing day I'm getting bigger and bigger. Sometimes I wonder if I'm having more than one baby but Carlisle assures me that there is only one heart beat.

I snuggle closer to Embry not wanting to get up just yet. "Marry Me." He whispers softly in my ear. "No." I say just as softly. It's the same way we start each day. He asks me to marry him and I say no. I just don't want to complicate things any more than they are already. If he imprints it would be easier for him to walk away without all the legal crap to deal with.

He knows how I feel but he seems determined on making me his wife for some reason. "You need to get up soon. Alice will have a stroke if you don't get over there in time." Embry says and I can't help but pout as he slides out of bed. "Uhh…why did I agree to this again?" I say dreading the festivities the evil little pixie has planned for today.

I sit up in bed and watch Embry get dressed for work. He works at an auto shop in Forks but I know that someday he wants to own his own place. I stay pouting like a child in the bed not wanting to do much of anything today. Embry kisses me softly before heading out the door. I lazily get out of bed and take a long nice hot shower hoping to ease the pain in my lower back.

I'm just about done drying my hair when my cell goes off. I answer it without checking the caller id. I already know its Alice because I'm already twenty minutes late. "You better be here in the next 10 minutes or so help me god I will cross the boundary line myself and drag you here." She says before I can even say hello.

"Fine, I'm moving as fast as my huge belly will allow." I snap back before hanging up the phone. I pull my damp hair in a messy bun when my door bell rings. Who the hell is that? I wouldn't put it past the pixie to already be here. I waddle my way to the front door and swing it open without looking in the peep hole.

To my utter surprise Gloria is standing there with a huge smile on her face. Good god she's just as happy go lucky as Seth. "Pardon me but what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you wanted to be as far from this place as possible?" I ask bluntly. She frowns a little but then brightens right back up. Yup she's just like my little brother. Kind of scary. I wonder what the kids will be like.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks timidly. "Umm…why don't you take a drive with me. I'm kind of running late for my own baby shower." I say contemplating just staying here but I know Alice will probably have a stroke if I don't show up. "Oh…I...I'm sorry I didn't know." She says sadly. "It's ok just come with me." I say grabbing my purse and keys.

The ride to the Cullens is quite and awkward. "Look Gloria I know you're here for a reason so just spill it ok." I say trying to get her to open up to me. "Well…I...I just wanted to ask you about Seth. I haven't really talked to him since the day I left. I feel so terrible." She says the tears starting to form in her eyes. Fuck. I'm not good with crying people.

"Please don't cry." I say more for me than for her. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't know. I really liked him before that day and I still do. I just don't know how to deal with the wolf stuff." She says honestly. I can't blame her. I would probably feel the same way. "Gloria I know all this is overwhelming but Seth is still the same Seth he was just a little furrier at times." I say jokingly. She laughs a little. "I guess your right but I want so much for things to be simple. I've had enough drama in my life already. I guess it wouldn't hurt just to talk to him." She says more to herself than to me.

I give her a reassuring smile and park in the Cullens big ass driveway. "Whoa…who lives here?" Gloria says her soft brown eyes wide with wonder. "Friends of the pack. I'll let Seth explain more about them to you later." I say and waddle my way to the front door. My back is still sore but nothing I can't handle right now. Before I can even knock Alice flings open the door and gives me a fierce look.

For someone so small she can be quite intimidating. "About time and I know you don't think I'm going to let you look like that." She says her golden eyes narrow as she takes in my t-shirt and sweat pants. "Hold on a minute shorty. You didn't say anything about dressing me up." I say frustrated and slightly scared.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." She says with a sickly sweet smile. I'm too big and hungry to want to fight her about this. I give in and drag a dazzled Gloria with me up to pixie's room. Her closet reminds me of a dressing room at a fancy boutique with the mirrors and small lavender sofas.

Alice breezes through a ton of bags looking for the right thing. Bella gives me a sympathetic look giving me the impression that Alice does this to her on a daily basis. I might actually feel kinda sorry for my future step-sister. I sit on one of the sofas stuffing my face with some cookies I managed to swipe from Esme on my way up here.

Poor Gloria is just sitting wide eyed on the other sofa trying not to stare at Bella and Nessie. Their vampire beauty can be a little disconcerting at times especially to a human. "Finally." Alice says excitedly holding a blue stretchy fabric dress in her tiny hands. "Put this on and I'll find the shoes that go with it." Alice says thrusting the dress at me.

She gives me a stern look before I head into the dressing room of her enormous closet. I awkwardly undress and just as awkwardly pull on the dress. I adjust it and smooth it over my large belly. The fabric feels nice and light against my skin and the blue is a nice deep color that doesn't put me off. I hate pastel colors.

The V neck shows just enough of my growing cleavage and the jeweled buckle right under my bust adds a nice touch. It's nice and girly and something I wouldn't normally wear but it's comfy so I'll go with it. I walk out the room and Alice jumps up and down with a look of approval on her tiny face.

"It's perfect." Alice squeals then hands me a pair of black flip flops. I can't help contain my smile. "I know you wouldn't want to wear heels, especially with you feet being so swollen." She says sweetly and I just want to hug her. God, when did I become so soft? I flop gracelessly down on the sofa next to Gloria and ease my swollen feet into the flip flops.

Alice fusses with my hair a little but relents when I threaten to torch her beloved closet. After a few more adjustments to my outfit I'm finally ready to attend my baby shower. Gloria helps me down the stairs then takes a seat by Nessie and Alice disappears to finalize some last minute details. My back is still throbbing but I forget about it as soon as I walk into the Cullen's living room.

It's like walking into the wedding scene from steel magnolia's. I feel like there should be a southern belle standing in the middle of the room going on about her signature colors blush and bashful. I cringe at the thought. I'm so going to get the little pixie. I told her not to overdo it but this is Alice we're talking about and she always overdoes everything.

The room is covered in pink and white balloons, flowers, and candles. The floor and tables have been draped with pink fabric. I feel like I'm stuck in a giant piece of bubblelicious bubble gum. I groan inwardly. I'm so not a girly girl and pray that my daughter won't be as well.

"She's got a lot of moxie doesn't she." I hear a silky smooth drawl behind me say. I turn to see Jasper carrying into the room a large white rocking chair for me to sit in. I'm spending way too much time here that I hardly smell them at all now. "Huh." I say dumbly not knowing what he's referring to. "Your daughter, she has a lot of moxie. I can feel the spunkiness rolling off or her. She's already quite strong willed." He says nicely and sets the chair down in front of me.

"Oh, she does, doesn't she." I say rubbing my hand over my huge bump. Embry says she's really spunky because of all the kicking and moving she does. Jasper gives me another nice smile and disappears into the large house. It's weird seeing him like that. He's always so stoic and in pain looking.

I wearily sit in the chair and begin rocking a little. About twenty minutes later Rachel, Kim, Claire and Emily along with my mother join me in the living room. Of course Esme glides in looking like a movie star and welcomes everyone to her home. Rosalie and Emmett are still in Alaska enjoying their alone time. I thank Esme for letting me have my party here and she thanks me for giving her a reason to cook a large amount of food.

The pack is outside hanging around because god forbids they are apart from their imprints for more than five minutes. They make me sick, especially the newest member of the imprint club Brady. He imprinted on Sam and Emily's daughter two days after she was born. Now he's like super nanny. At least Quil is not alone in the pedophile club.

Suddenly I feel sick. What if someone imprints on my daughter? I don't think I could handle having a wolf attached to my baby girl when I barely had any time with her. I take a few deep breaths and push those thoughts away for another time and place.

After the food and some mindless chit chat we get into opening the presents. I much rather open the presents than play those god awful baby shower games. I looked on as the other ladies played while I stuffed my face. The pixie wasn't too happy but hey it's supposed to be my day, right?

Everyone ohhs and ahhs at the entire lot of adorable baby stuff. I got some really beautiful clothes courtesy of the shopaholic Alice. Even Embry's mom sent me a nice gift. She had to work late or so she says. She doesn't really like me because as she puts it I trapped her baby boy. What is it with mothers and their sons? He is such a mama's boy still.

Rachel decides to sit next to me and make small talk. I hate small talk but I'm being nice so I chat with her a little. We both watch as little Rocco clings to Esme gripping onto one of her caramel curls. "What is with your kid Rachel? It's like he's making a claim on mama vamp." I say bluntly with a small laugh. "I dunno. He's just so attached to her. Paul hates it but Rocco has a fit if he doesn't see her at least twice a week." She says looking bewildered at the odd couple in front of us.

"Well you don't have to worry; he has great taste in women." I say trying to keep a straight face. What can I say the kid chose well. Esme is very stunning like a classic movie starlet. "That is true." Rachel says smirking a little. It still blows me away at how different things have become in the last five years.

I reach over to grab another present when a sharp pain rips through my back and belly. I grip the arm of the rocking chair tightly almost breaking it. "Fuck." I whisper harshly. "Leah are you ok?" Bella says rushing to my side. Of course she would hear me. "I don't think so." I say feeling another wave of pain sear through me.

"Oh my, I think the baby is ready to come." She says her eyes going wide like golden saucers. This can not be fucking happening. I still have a month to go. I'm so not ready for this. I try to stand but another pain hits me hard and Bella wraps her icy arm around my back the help steady me.

"Carlisle it's time." Bella whispers softly but I know that Dr. Sparkles can hear her. "I'm going to help you to his office and Alice and Esme are going to take care of everything down here." Bella says reassuringly. I nod my head and before I can say what I want to she cuts me off. "Don't worry Edward is getting Embry for you." She says softly and I just nod my head again. The pain is coming too fast making me squeeze her marble hand tightly.

Well I guess this day is as good as any day to bring my baby girl into this world. I just hope papa vamp has some good drugs for me because I don't think I can handle much more of this pain. It's worse than getting hit by a leech. "You can do this Leah. You're a hell of a lot stronger than I was." Bella says sweetly as she leads me to Carlisle's office.

I hope she's right but I guess we'll soon find out.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Miss Moxie Phoenix Clearwater-Call makes her debut.**


	8. Pack Kids

**A/N: This is a bio list of all my OC Pack Kids. You can see pictures of them at www (dot)photobucket(dot)com/goya1281** **and click on the album Pack Kids. **

**Breakdown of the Pack Kids….**

**Rafe Samuel Uley**- Rafe is the only son for alpha wolf Sam and his wife Emily (the original wolf girl). He was a late phaser, hoping it would by pass him. He eventually steps up and becomes Alpha of the new generation of wolves. He imprints on Sienna Black but resist at first. He soon finds out that it's nearly impossible to not love your imprint. Tragically he is killed fighting the Volturi leaving Sienna and their unborn babies alone.

**Adalia Leah Uley**- Adalia is the daughter of Sam and Emily. She's sweet and fiercely loyal. Brady imprinted on her two days after she was born. She loves Brady dearly but sometimes hates the intensity of imprinting. She also secretly wishes she could be a wolf like her favorite aunt Leah.

**Rocco Sage Malthoma**- Rocco is the son of volatile pack member Paul and Jacob Black's older sister Rachel. Rocco is pretty level headed unless pushed. It's then that you see the side of Rocco that is reminiscent of his father Paul. There is only one sure way of bringing that side of Rocco out and that is hurting any one of the five most important women in his life. These women being 1.) Rachel his mama, 2. )Calla his baby sister 3.) Nathifa his imprint 4.) Sienna his baby cousin and fifth but certainly not any less important 5.) His Esme.

**Calla Soraya Malthoma**- Calla is Rachel and Paul's daughter. She's the hopeless romantic of the pack kids. Her ideas of imprinting are all like a romantic comedy not really seeing the other side of things. She desperately wanted to get imprinted on and is very jealous of Allegra, Kim and Jared's youngest who has been imprinted on by Collin.

**Elijah Wolfe Tala- **Elijah is the oldest of Jared and Kim's children. He's sweet and kind. He may be a little shyer than the rest of the pack but is a fierce fighter. His best friend is Rafe Uley and he is hopelessly in love with Rafe's imprint Sienna. He takes Rafe's death hard and man's up to help Sienna with the boys. He didn't intend to take Rafe's place, he just wanted to do what his best friend couldn't. Eventually Sienna and Elijah heal each other and find themselves in love. They soon marry and have a little girl Nina who is so much like her grandmother Rosalie.

**Yasmine Faelon Tala**- Yasmine is Kim and Jared's oldest daughter. She's also the third female wolf in pack history. She is fast and can hold her own in a fight. She's the most reserved of the pack kids. She would much rather get lost in a book then getting involved with the drama that seems to surround the pack. So it was quite a surprise when she phased.

**Allegra Kimbery Tala**- Allegra is Kim and Jared's youngest. She's spunky and outgoing and a little too ditsy at times. She's book smart but when it comes to common sense she has little to none. Collin definitely has his hands full with his imprint. She can be kinda flaky at times but has a heart of gold. She's the type to try out new things but rarely finishes anything she starts. Including pottery class, painting class, kicking boxing class, Japanese class and the list goes on and on costing Collin a pretty penny with each new whim.

**Zev Seth Clearwater**- Zev is the sweet and overly optimistic son of Seth Clearwater and his sassy latina imprint Gloria. He has inherited both of his parent's happy go lucky outlooks on life. It was a complete shock when sweet Zev lost his temper and phased into a small replica of the sandy colored wolf his dad was at the tender age of 14.

**Moxie Phoenix Clearwater-Call-** Moxie is the product of one unusual union in pack history. Neither of her parents imprinted on each other but still fell madly in love. Her mother is none other than the kick ass beta Leah Clearwater and her father is smooth ladies man Embry Call. Moxie is tough and smart and quite intimidating for such a pint size girl. She's her mother all over again and eventually follows in her footsteps by phasing making her the second female wolf in pack history.

**Caden William, Caine Jacob, Caleb Carlisle Hale-Black**- The triplets are the first children born to Jacob Black and Rosalie Hale. The three brothers are the immortal protectors foretold in the prophecy that sealed their parents love. Caden is happy and level headed like his father while Caine is the one with the temper. Caleb on the other hand is a lover and not a fighter. The three are inseparable and phase into three large ghostly white wolves.

**Sienna Sarah Rose Hale-Black- **Sienna is the daughter of Jacob Black and Rosalie Hale-Black. She has inherited most of her traits from the vampire side of her family. The only wolf trait she got was imprinting. She imprints on Sam Uley's son Rafe and drama ensues. They eventually work things out only to have Rafe die tragically leaving her to raise their twin sons by herself. But Sienna finds herself in love once again with fellow pack kid Elijah Tala, Jared and Kim's son. He hasn't imprinted on her but they give their love a chance and live happily together.

**Ylva Sarah Hale-Black**- Ylva is no shrinking violet. She the youngest child of Rosalie and Jacob. She likes to be seen and be heard at all times. She's a daddy's girl and loves every minute of it. She is also the fourth female wolf having phased a few months after being born. She loves being a wolf in the immortal pack lead by her three brothers Caden, Caine, and Caleb. Don't let her small frame fool you she is just as strong as her brothers and is dam proud of it.

**Raul William and RJ (Rafe Samuel Jr.) Uley**- The twins are identical in appearance but that is all they have in common. Raul is hot headed and passionate about everything. RJ is more laid back and logical about life. They love each other and their family fiercely but at times Raul wonders what life could have been like if their father was still alive. Raul carries a darkness inside that threatens to surface every now and then and is jealous of RJ's blinding lightness. He also is torn up about hating his twin for imprinting on the girl he loves.

**Nina Rosalie Tala****- **Nina is a perfect clone of her sparkilicious grandma Rosalie Hale-Black. She's kind with a good heart but is one tough cookie. She shares a passion of cars with her awesome grandparents Rose and Jacob. Most of her time is spent in her papa's garage helping to fix cars and being just one of the guys.

**A/N: I hope you liked this. I promise to update soon with Moxie's upcoming birth. Thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anything twilight related.**

**Sorry this has taken so long. Things have been kinda crazy at home. Thanks for the patients. I hope you enjoy this. I would also like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed. It really means a lot to me. I'm glad that you guys liked my bio's for the pack kids. Hopefully I'll have time to do some spin offs for them. I'm up to the challenge but I'm also open to anyone that would like to borrow some of my OC's and do a story in my pack universe. PM if you are interested. I really love these characters. Their like my babies. Thanks again. **

LPOV:

Bella helps me onto the exam table just as another contraction hits me full force. "Fuck this hurts." I grunt through gritted teeth. Bella places her cold hands on my back easing some of the searing pain. How woman do this more than once is beyond me.

Alice breezes through the room with Esme close behind. They flit about the room setting up hospital equipment for child birthing. Carlisle comes in with a look of excitement on his face. If I weren't in so much pain I would so slap the look of his face. "Alright Leah I'm going to exam you and see how far you have dilated." He says going into doctor mode.

I nod my head not really caring anymore what happens I just want this baby out of me right now. He does his exam quickly and I manage to get a small break between contractions. "Well everything looks good. You're about 6 cm so far so you don't have very much left to go." He says then writes something on a chart.

I lay back trying to get comfortable. "Where's Embry?" I ask Bella just as another contraction spreads from my back to my front. It feels like an unbearable amount of pressure pushing down on my belly and I try to do the breathing exercises I learned in Lamaze. "Embry's on his way. Edward went to get him and Edward drives ridiculously fast." Bella assures me.

The next twenty minuets pass with an ever increasing amount of painful contractions. Just as Carlisle finishes examining me and tells me I'm still at 6cm Embry burst through the doors of his office. "Hey she just couldn't wait could she?" He says beaming at me. The excitement clear on his face. "I'm glad one of us is enjoying this." I groan in between deep breaths. "Hey Doc can you give her something for the pain?"Embry asks as Dr. Sparkles finishes his notations.

"I would give her an epidural but with her high metabolism she would burn it off too quickly." Carlisle explains crushing my hopes of getting some relief. "Alice and Esme will try and make you as comfortable as possible. Your still at 6cm and your water hasn't broken yet. I'm going to break your bag in a few hours if there hasn't been a change. Just keep with the breathing exercises and she'll be here before you know it." He says reassuringly. I nod my head and grip Embry's hand tighter as another contraction hits me.

Embry grimaces but doesn't say anything. I know I'm crushing his fingers but I don't really give a fuck right now. "We'll be downstairs if you need anything. The Pack is outside waiting for some news. I'll let them know what Carlisle said." Edward says and I silently thank him as he and Bella head downstairs. "Embry I can't do this." I say the tears coming making me feel so weak.

"Hey don't say that. You're Leah Clearwater. You can do anything." He says sweetly and kisses my forehead. I nod my head and take a deep breath. A few minutes pass with no contractions and I feel a little better. I move to sit up and another one rips right through me making me scream louder than I have ever. I can hear a few growls and whimpers coming from outside and I oddly feel comforted by that. It's nice knowing that my brothers in arms so to speak are here for me. After all the shit I put them through it feels good knowing they care for me.

The contractions are coming faster and harder and the pain is like nothing I've ever felt before. Not even fighting those newborns could compare to this. Suddenly the door opens and Emily,Seth, Gloria and my mom come in. "Oh baby girl." My mom coos as she pushes my hair from my sweaty face. It feels good having her here. "Mommy." I cry feeling like a little girl who just needs her mom to make everything better.

She kisses my cheek and holds my hand tightly. "I'm staying right here ok." She assures me and I feel a little better. Seth comes closer and pats Embry on the back. It took a few months and a lot of pleading but the two are back to being close like before and it makes my heart swell. "Don't worry sis, you got this. If you can take on an army of newborn vamps you can definitely do this." He says in his aggravatingly happy go lucky way. I hear a sharp intake of breath and look behind Seth. Gloria's light brown eyes are wide and I swear if I weren't in labor I would totally punch him in his face.

"Fuck Seth you're the worst imprinter ever. You didn't explain anything to her?" I seethe just as another contraction hits. Seth looks sheepishly at me then walks timidly towards Gloria. She looks at me and I nod my head trying to reassure her that everything is ok. Seth takes her hand and they head downstairs so he can explain the rest of this supernatural bull shit to her. Why is my brother such an idiot?

Emily comes closer and places her scarred hand on my leg. She gives me a warm smile and I want to just cry. I missed my cousin so much. I feel so stupid for all that lost time with her because of Sam. "You're doing so good Lee." She says sweetly and I let the tears fall. "Thanks." I breathe letting the pain ease for just a bit. I close my eyes and just concentrate on my breathing.

Another one comes and it's the worst of them so far. I scream out loud again and I can hear more howls and whimpers coming from the forest. Poor Gloria is probably ready to run from this house full of vamps and surrounded by oversized wolves. There's a knock on the door and Carlisle glides in with Esme close behind.

"Ok Leah I'm going to check and see if you're dilated any further." He says in his doctor voice. Emily gives me another warm smile and heads downstairs with Esme. I guess they're going to do what they do best. Cook an obscene amount of food and feed the pack. He works fast and suddenly I feel a gush of warm water.

"You're at 9 now and I broke your water to help speed this up. You should be able to push in the next thirty minutes or so." Carlisle says and leaves to change into scrubs he says. I try to relax as the pain comes faster and faster. Alice dances into the room and quickly helps me change into a loose white maternity shirt. Embry helps me stand as she with her vamp speed cleans up the bed. When she's done he gently helps me on back on the bed.

I feel better now that I'm dry and the smell of the amniotic fluid is dulled. My mom holds my other hand and wipes my face with a dry cloth. Another long painful contraction spreads through me and Carlisle rushes into the room. He drapes a blanket on my lap and pulls a stool up to the edge of the bed. Esme glides into the room and turns on the baby warmer and organizes some blankets and towels and a basin of warm water.

Carlisle checks me again and I hope I'm ready to push because I can't take anymore of this. "So far everything looks good. Now when the next contraction comes I want you to bear down for a ten count and push as hard as you can." He explains and I nod my head. Embry kisses me softly. "Are you ready to meet our daughter?" He asks sweetly but I can see the nervousness in his eyes. I nod my head again because I can't trust my voice right now.

Carlisle helps me put my legs in the stirrups and I grip onto Embry's hand while my mom rubs my back. The contraction starts and it hurts like a bitch but I take a deep breath and bear down as hard as I can. "1..2..3..4..Good Leah keep going, 5..6..7..8..push harder..9..10 now relax." Carlisle says and I lay back and take a deep breathe.

We continue this way for the next fifteen minutes and it feels like my vagina is on fire. "I fucking hate you." I say through clenched teeth as I push again. Embry just nods his head too afraid to say anything. "That's good Leah the head is out. One more good push to get the shoulders out and you'll be done." Carlisle says soothingly. "Ok." I say shakily and take another deep breath. I bear down again and OH MY FUCKING GOD!! It feels like I'm being torn into two.

I scream louder than I've ever had and practically crush Embry's hand. The howling and whimpers are louder coming from outside and I continue to scream as I push harder. I can feel more tearing and the pain is almost too much to bear then suddenly relief. I hear a strangled cry and I fall back on the bed spent and exhausted. Carlisle places the messy pink crying bundle in my arms. The tears come fast as I look at the face of our daughter. She's beautiful. She blinks her round eyes at me and I can already tell she's going to have her daddy's eyes. She has his nose as well as my lips. She's the perfect mix of me and Embry with a head full of ebony hair.

"Cut the cord Dad." Carlisle says offering the small scissors. Embry beams at being called dad and cuts the cord with so much pride bursting from him. Esme quickly and gently takes our baby and cleans her up then wraps her in a soft pink blanket. She delicately places her in Embry's arms and I can see the tears running down his smooth cheeks.

"Hey baby girl." He coos and kisses her softly on the head. My mom's crying and hovering around Embry before he hands our little miracle to her. She's crying and talking sweetly to her. I relax a little as Carlisle and Esme help to clean me up and Carlisle stitches me up. My mom reluctantly hands the baby to Carlisle so that he can measure and weigh her.

"Well she's a very healthy 9 lbs. 3oz and 21inches long." He says smiling down at the pink wiggling bundle. He scoops her up softly and places her in my arms. "Thank you." I say crying and smiling at Carlisle. I squeeze his stone cold hand gently in mine and he flashes me a stunning gleaming smile. "Anytime Leah. Thank you for trusting me with such precious cargo." He says genuinely and he and Esme and my mom leave to let us have some alone time with our daughter.

Embry slides into the small bed next to me and kisses me softly. He wraps his arms around me pulling me and our beautiful little girl closer. "We didn't even get to pick out a name yet. What do you want to call her?" He asks running a large finger across her tiny round cheek. She pouts and kicks her little feet as her tiny fists flail about. Embry chuckles a little. "She sure is feisty isn't she?" He says completely mesmerized by her.

Then it hits me like a lightning bolt. "Jasper!" I yelp. "Umm…not that I don't like soldier vamp or anything but I don't think that's a good girly name." Embry says slightly confused. "No…I mean what he said earlier about her. Moxie. She has moxie. I want to call her Moxie." I say looking at my daughter and she calms down at the sound of my voice. "I think she likes it." Embry says staring at her.

"Moxie? I think that's a good name. Hey little Moxie Phoenix." He coos too her and she just lazily closes her eyes, the sound of his deep voice lulling her to sleep. "Phoenix?" I ask looking at him. "Yeah Phoenix for you. You're like that bird. You know how it rises from the ashes to be this beautiful mythical creature. Well it reminds me of you." Embry says the love just oozing from him.

I tear up just looking at how sweet and loving he is with me. What did I ever do to deserve him? Before I know what I'm doing I blurt out "Yes." He just looks at me like I've lost my mind. "Yes what?" He ask looking adorably confused. "Yes I'll marry you." I say before I loss the courage. His full lips spread into a large smile and cups my face in his large hand. He places his forehead against mine. "You just made me the most happiest I've ever been." He says and places a sweet kiss on my lips. Just then i hear a loud squeal coming from down stairs. Uhh...there is now way that evil little pixie is planning my wedding. She probably will but I'm not giving in just yet.

"It's about fucking time."Quill booms walking in the room with Jake and Sam. Normally I would be pissed but seeing them all smiling even Sam makes me burst into happy tears. I'm totally blaming this on the hormones. "She's beautiful Lee Lee." Sam says then surprising the shit out of me by giving me a hug. It feels oddly nice seeing as we haven't had any physical contact since he imprinted on Emily.

"Can I hold my niece?" He asks timidly and I place her in his large arms. He flashes a large smile at her and for the first time my heart doesn't clench at the sight. I feel happy and not bitter or jealous. Quill and Jake take turns holding her. She's so going to be spoiled. The rest of the original pack comes strolling in leaving the young ones patrolling outside.

Brady's the next one to hold her but I'm not too worried because he's already imprinted on Sam's daughter Adalia. It's when Collin takes her that I hold my breath. He looks sweetly at her but no slack jawed adoration. "What? I didn't imprint. I swear it." The eighteen year old says with wide eyes as everyone watches closely. "It's cool. Don't worry. If you had it would've been ok too." I say slightly relieved.

Seth takes Moxie and beams that dam huge happy smile of his. I look around the room as Paul and Jared take turns cooing at her. I feel sorry for any boy that comes around. Poor Adalia and Moxie, their the first girls to be born into the pack and no boy is going to stand a chance with all these huge men to protect their innocence. I can't help but laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Embry says pulling me closer to him. "I was just thinking about when she and Dali are teenagers. No boy will be crazy enough to go through you guys to get to them." I say laughing again as Brady growls a little thinking of his imprint. The rest of the guys let out a laugh too and agreeing whole heartedly with me.

I snuggle closer to Embry feeling the exhaustion hitting me. I watch as these ginormous men coo and baby talk to my little girl. It makes me feel so warm and happy. I lazily close my eyes feeling content and happy for the first time in a long time and I know that somewhere out there my dad is looking down and is happy.

**A/N: Please review. Next up a look into the future with the Clearwater-Call family. **


	10. Author's Note New Story

**Hi everyone I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter. I'm currently working on it.**

**I just wanted everyone to know that a good friend of mine Arianna1281 **

**has decided to take a few of my OC pack kids and do her own story.**

**It's a crossover of Twilight and Glee and she has decided to use Calla (Paul's and Rachel's daughter)**

**and Puck from Glee as the main characters. From what i've read it's really good and has great potential.**

**So please check it out. You can find it on her profile or in the crossover section under Twilight/Glee**

**the name of the story is**

**It's R Time.**

**Thanks so Much.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own twilight.**

**I just want to thank everyone so much for all the great reviews and support. I hope you like this. For those of you that haven't read I'm a Believer and Can't Fight the Moonlight there will be things that this story ties into with those ones. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions about that. The prophecy from I'm a Believer will be mentioned as well as the battle with the Volturi from Can't fight the Moonlight. **

LPOV:

**Epilogue**

_**5 years later….**_

If life has taught me anything it's that always to expect the unexpected. That's exactly what I'm thinking about right now as I sit and listen to Sam explain about an old prophecy that pretty much means that Jacob Black and Rosalie Hale have always been meant to be. Also that their children will one day become the immortal wolf pack of La Push. Yeah if you would have told me that ten years ago I would have said to you, you were on crack. But now after everything I've been through I'm way more accepting of things that don't make sense.

I guess having Embry in my life and Moxie has really softened me up. "You deserve to be happy Jake and I'll support you all the way as I hope the rest of our brothers will." I find myself saying. Everyone just looks at me like I've gone crazy. What can I say I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. Jacob smiles gratefully at me. I know that initially he was pissed about me and Embry but that was only because I kept it secret. Soon after that he stood by my side and even talked to Sam for me to help him understand.

The past five years have been a whirlwind. Moxie has grown so much. She's a tiny ball of energy and doesn't take anything from anyone. She's just too much like me at times. Thank god Embry has the patients to deal with her. She's a daddy's girl and He loves it. Embry hasn't imprinted yet but the thought is never far from my thoughts. We finally tied the knot two years after Moxie was born. Much to Alice's dismay we eloped in Seattle. She was so upset Jasper had to take her on an extended shopping spree in Europe.

Blondie came home last year sans hubby. Apparently he fell head over heels for the strawberry blonde Denali vamp. They got a divorce and he just remarried two months ago. I guess that's the reason she went to Isle Esme with Jacob. Poor Jacob had a hell of a year with Nessie. She practically slept her way through the Forks male population before taking off with the other hybrid Nahule. That's what brings us here today. I guess after two months on a tropical island brought Jake and Rose together plus I guess the ancient bond of the prophecy helped a little. At least he's happy and that's enough for me to accept Blondie as family and by the way she smells I expect that they will be welcoming a new bundle of joy to the pack very soon.

It's been a baby boom in the last five years. Paul and Rachel had their daughter Calla two years ago. Their son Rocco is still completely enamored with mama vamp Esme. I still don't get that relationship. Kim and Jared added Yasmine and Allegra to their brood which already included Elijah. Sam and Emily just stayed with the two they had Rafe and Adalia. Little Claire is a preteen hopelessly crushing on Quil while Brady and Colin join the pedophile club by imprinting on Dali and Allegra. I can't forget my baby brother Seth. He finally got the girl and a year after Moxie was born Seth and Gloria welcomed little Zev Seth Clearwater to the family. Several of the younger wolves in Sam's pack retired and started families as well.

There hasn't been much vamp activity so slowly some of the guys have stopped phasing and focusing on their families and careers. Emby and I retired from Jake's pack but still phase. We want to stay young so we can keep up with Moxie. We decided to stop phasing when she hits her teen years. Embry's still working as mechanic and is slowly but surely saving enough money to start his own shop. I finished college, taking many classes at night but it was worth it. I teach history to a bunch of fifth graders at the middle school on the rez.

Life has been almost entirely perfect right now that I can't but feel a little apprehensive about the future. Things this good can't possible last. But I'm taking what I can get before it all goes up in smoke. I have the little blue house with white shutters and a small flower garden. I have the ideal hubby and a beautiful little girl running around the front yard with my eyes and Embry's smile. It's everything I always wanted and more.

_**10 years later….**_

I'm battered and bruised but nothing I haven't dealt with before. It's the sight in front of me that's has me sobbing with the rest of the pack. Through the smoke and ash on this once peaceful clearing I watch as Jacob's daughter Sienna cry, beg and plead for her imprint Sam and Emily's oldest Rafe to come back to her. I watch as my fifteen year old daughter Moxie holds on to her best friend trying to console her. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was only eighteen.

I phase back not able to take the crushing sorrow of the collective pack mind. For ten years we lived blissfully blind. We should have known that the Volturi would come back. We should have prepared the kids better for this. The last ten years I watched the new generation of the pack grow and I was happy that they would never face the danger we had. How could I be so wrong? Two months ago the Cullens came back to help protect Jake, Rose and their kids. They had three boys, triplets that made up the immortal wolf pack with Moxie and Zev phasing a few short weeks ago along with Jared's daughter Yasmine.

Until recently the new pack only consisted of Rafe, Rocco, Elijah, Colin and Brady along with the triplet's immortal pack. Quil having retired on Claire's twenty second birthday was the last of the original pack to retire. We old timers as Sam liked to call us came out of retirement to help our children fight this old enemy. Something I never thought I would have to do again.

The days after the battle were hard. Sienna's surprising revelation about being with child at the funeral brought a small amount of joy to this otherwise depressing event. Her pregnancy gave something to my suffering cousin Emily to look forward to. My heart almost burst with so much pride as my daughter Moxie vowed to help Sienna every step of the way. Moxie may be unruly and unpredictable and incredibly stubborn but she is fiercely loyal and loving. She's the best parts of me and Embry. He's been my rock through this all. Patient and loving while I curse and rant at how unfair life is. He just nods his head and holds me tight while placing soft kisses on my forehead. I still can't believe after all this time how lucky I am to have him.

_**10 years later….**_

I hold onto Sam and let him cry on my shoulder. It's been a long year but I still can't believe she's gone. Emily my best friend, sister, cousin is no more. She fought her hardest but in the end the cancer won. I still can't believe all the time I wasted with her over Sam. How I wish I can get that time back now. I stay strong for Sam and Dali and the twins Raul and Rafe Jr. I know that's what she would want. She was always the one to take care of us and never asking anything in return. The original wolf girl left this world full of love and pride in her family both wolf and vamp.

Thirty years ago I was a bitter angry girl but somehow the curse of being a wolf turned into a blessing. It may have taken Sam from me but it gave me Embry and Moxie. In the end I never really lost Sam. Our relationship just changed from lovers to friends then to family. I will be forever grateful to Embry for bringing me and Emily back together. It took some time but in the end it was worth it all. Now I look forward to next chapter of my life, being a grandmother for the first time.

Yup that's right Leah Clearwater-Call is going to have a grandson. It was really strange to find out that Jake's son Caine imprinted on Moxie after she phased for the first time. Dr. Sparkles thinks it happened late because Caine being half vamp is immortal so his mate needed the ability to be immortal. So now that Moxie can phase and stay young with Caine they have imprinted on each other. I'm happy that Moxie will be able to live a long and happy life with Caine and their child. It's comforting in a way to know that a part of me and Embry will be lingering in this world when we no longer are.

I have finally come full circle. This is the life I was meant to have. Here with Embry by my side. In the end Embry managed to heal something inside me. Something that I thought would never be fixed. My heart.

**A/N: Please Review. I hope you enjoyed taking this journey with me. I really loved writing this and I'm sad to end this but I know this is a good place to finish this. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. I really do appreciate it. **


	12. Bonus American Honey

Chapter 1 bonus

**A/N: This is just a little idea that wouldn't let me go. It's 3:00 am and i just had to get this out. As you know at the end of Can't fight the moonlight and Something Inside Emily sadly passed away. This is a look into a future for Sam without his imprint. Can he find love after imprinting or is it to late for him? Is this new person just as broken as Sam? Can they heal each other? Those are the questions I asked myself and came up with this. Tell me if you like it and if it's worth continuing. **

SPOV:

I stand at the cliffs and stare out into the cold gray sky. The serene iciness of mother nature matched what I had been feeling inside lately. One year. One year exactly to the day I lost my soul mate. The one woman put on this earth to complete me. The one wolf girl to bear the scars of our life together. The one I found harder and harder to live without. Emily. My Emily.

The cancer had taken her swiftly and I was grateful that she hadn't suffered much in the end. I would have gladly followed her to the other side but my darling imprint made me promise to hold on. To hold on for our daughter and our grandchildren. To hold on to everything she wouldn't be here for. She promised that she would be watching over our family with our son Rafe by her side. I promised her I would hold on not being able to deny her anything. I would move heaven and earth if she had wanted me to just to see her smile.

That promise was the only reason I was still going on without her. It was the only reason I lingered half a man in a world she was not apart of. I take one last look at the rose colored horizon and sigh at the emptiness that seems to increase inside me with each passing day. "Emily." I whisper her name softly like a sacred prayer murmured thousands of times. This is how I end each day before heading back to the barren cold house that once was our home.

I walk half halfheartedly into the well worn kitchen that use to be her sanctuary. If I breathe deep enough I can still smell the faint hint of clove honey that was so uniquely her. I can hear the back screen door slam shut and I turn to see my grandson Raul stumbling in. So much like his father that it pains me to look at him at times. Lately he's been coming here drunk off his ass because his twin brother R.J. Imprinted on the girl he was in love with. God, I wish Em were here right now. She would know exactly what to say to take he's pain away. All I could offer was a warm bed and a hot cup of coffee in the morning.

"Let's go kid. We've got an early morning tomorrow." I say dragging Raul up the stairs to his father's old room. I toss him down on his stomach and leave him to sleep it off. I'll call Sienna in the morning and talk to her about a way to deal with Raul and his issues. I head to my room and silently strip down to my boxers. I slowly climb into bed and clutch her pillow to my chest. I inhale deeply letting her sweet honey scent lull me into a dream less sleep. I need all the rest I can get. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

_**The next morning....**_

Charlie finally sold his house now that he was getting older. He had already been living with his wife Sue for some time now and he finally felt ready to sell and the new owner needs some help fixing it up. Charlie gave the new owner the number to my construction business and Brady convinced me to get out of my home office and get back into working in the field. Since Charlie is family I couldn't say no. At least with Raul staying with me I could get him to help and hopefully take his mind off of R.J.'s imprinting.

It was eight am and I hustled a hungover Raul out the door quickly. I practically tossed the kid into my black truck and sped my way to the old Swan residence. Today I would do an estimate and go over floor plans. Sounds simple enough but with some owners it could be days sometimes weeks to figure out what they wanted. Raul glares at me while I park my truck on the street. "Look, Raul you can stay in here for now but once we start the build you will be working. Got it?" I ask sternly the old alpha tone still lacing my words. "Sure, sure pops." Raul grumbles and leans his head back and closes his eyes.

I get out of the truck still graceful as the first time I phased, which was almost thirty years ago. I'm heading into my fifties but because of all the phasing my aging has been slowed. I look more like I'm in my late thirties, early forties. Alice says I look more distinguished with the few laugh lines I've acquired and the salt and pepper my hair has grown into. It doesn't even matter. It's not like I have anyone I want to impress now a days. I'm fully content to live out the rest of my days as a grieving widower.

I knock on the front door. I hear a muffled voice yell for me to wait a second. I rub the back of my neck with my hand as I wait for the door to be answered. I feel oddly apprehensive for some reason. I'm not really a people person. Brady is always the one to meet and greet with clients. People just gravitate to him. I like to get my hands dirty and the hard work distracts me from my thoughts of Emily.

The door is swung open swiftly and the scent of honey hits me full forced. It's not the sweet clove honey of Emily. It's familiar but with a hint of sage mixed with the sweet smell. "Hi." Says the smiling woman standing at the door. She has to be no more than thirty years old at best. I clear my throat quickly trying not to seem like a creep for staring at her. It's been a long time since I last noticed a female. Everything about her screams honey. The soft golden brown of her hair, the fresh spun honey color of her eyes, the sun-kissed honey tone of her skin and her sage and honey scent. She's short and curvy and looks naturally beautiful in a plain white t and dark blue jeans and white sneakers. "Hi." I say back roughly. My mouth has suddenly gone dry.

"You must be Mr. Uley. I'm Sofia Burgos. I'm the new owner. Chief Swan highly recommended you." Sofia says sweetly her voice low and raspy. She extends her tiny hand and I shake it delicately not wanting to hurt her. "Nice meeting you Mrs. Burgos." I say awkwardly. I feel like some middle school kid. "Call me Sofia." She says a small smile playing on her full lips. I notice that the top one is slightly larger than the bottom. "Your hand is hot. Really hot. Are you sick?" She asks concernedly while practically dragging me into the house.

"Uhh...no. I always run a little warmer than most. It's a genetic thing." I say hoping she buys the crap story the pack has been spouting for the past thirty years. "Huh...fascinating. I've never heard that before." Sofia says just as a bouncing ball of energy comes barreling into the living room. "Whoa...your a giant." The tiny girl with a head full of unruly black curls and the same large honey colored eyes as Sofia says eying me carefully. "Olivia...you know better not to talk to adults that way." Sofia scolds the little girl who couldn't be more than five years old. "Sorry mama. Sorry mister." Olivia says pouting effortlessly.

"Sam. You can call me Sam." I say flashing a soft grin at the adorable little girl wearing a pair of jeans and a baseball jersey. She grins widely at me. "Go watch TV sweetie while mommy talks to Sam about fixing our new house." Sofia says softly to Olivia. "Ohhh....I want a purple room. Member that Sam." Olivia says over her shoulder as she runs towards the TV as if her mother will change her mind any second.

"She's cute." I say as I follow Sofia into the kitchen. After all these years it's still the same. The faded yellow cupboards have seen better days. "She can be a handful but I wouldn't have her any other way. She keeps me on my toes." Sofia says as she fixes a cup of coffee. "Would you like some?" She asks gesturing to the machine. "No...thank you. I just had a thermos full not so long ago." I say a little awkwardly. I haven't been this unsure of myself since freshman year in high school right before I asked Leah on a date. "OK. Let's get down to business." She says taking a seat at the small round table. I take a seat next to her but not to close.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" I ask taking out a note pad so I can jot down some ideas. "I love the feel of this place so I don't want to do too much. Just freshen it up. You know....like an upgrade without taking away from the natural charm." Sofia says with a wistful smile. "I think we can do that. Nothing too drastic then." I say mulling over what would be a good fit for her. "I don't need much space. It's just me and Olivia. I just want her room to be expanded a little, so she can grow into it." Sofia says and takes a deep sip from her mug.

"Sounds good. I'll head to the office and draw up some blue prints and then we can go from there. You have the final say in everything." I say writing down a few things before I forget them. Then a stray thought hits me. Esme. She lives for this kind of thing and I've worked with her a few times before. I'll have to give her a call and see if she can swing by and meet with Sofia. "You know I have a family friend that is amazing with architecture. Restoring houses is a passion for her. She has a simple clean style. I'll give her a call and see if she can meet with you sometime this week." I say suddenly feeling the need to make this the best house I've ever built.

"Thanks. That sounds perfect." Sofia says the excitement clear in her honey eyes. We go over a few more things and then I leave and head back to my place to work out of my home office. The rest of the day I feel a little lighter. The gray in my life is just a little less gray and I can take a breath without feeling like I'm going to burst out of my skin and into my black wolf self. This is a good day. That's how I manage my sanity, by days. Good day, bad day, OK day. Today was definitely a good day.

**A/N: Please Review. This story is partly inspired by the Lady Antebellum song American Honey. For some reason that song just kept playing over and over in my head as I was writing this. It's all about going back to a simpler time and finding yourself again. I like that. Next Up Sam learns more about Sofia and starts to feel a little stir of emotions towards her he hasn't felt in a long time. **


	13. Author's Note

**I'm really amazed about the response the bonus chapter American Honey got.**

**I have post it as it's own story and chapter two is up.**

**Please read and review.**

**I really appreciate all the support.**

**You guys are amazing.**

**Gloria  
**


End file.
